Sacred Worlds
Sacred Worlds (также This World Is SacredИгра слов — можно перевести как «Священные миры» и «Этот мир священный», или же «Миры Sacred» и «Этот мир зовётся Sacred» соответственно) — главная тема Sacred 2 Fallen Angel, написанная Blind Guardian в качестве сингла. Появление в игре thumb|center|400 px Самое главное и заметное появление данного трека в игре — концерт Blind Guardian в игре в ходе одноименного квеста. После того, как игрок выполнит все задания в квесте, показывается клип с этой музыкой в полном варианте. Игрок может посмотреть его, а может и пропустить — после этого момента он всегда может посмотреть его, выбрав в меню пункт «Особые настройки» и выбрав «Концерт». Также этот клип в игре фигурирует: * В главном меню игры (как одна из двух возможных мелодий); * В стартовом ролике игры (фрагменты); * Слова из песни исполняют также барды на площадях некоторых городов (Слоуфорд, Хорум). Текст песни Среди всех треков в серии «Sacred», этот — единственный, имеющий слова (остальные, в лучшем случае, имеют большие фрагменты пения без слов). Текст (нажмите «Развернуть») Вступление (только в игре «Sacred 2», в альбомной версии его нет): Ханси Кюрш': The realm's bleeding It suffers — Old and weak ''No further arguing There is war at hand (The system’s failing) Engine’s running Then after all I sense the end is dawning These lunatics deny the truth I know I will not fail There’ll be War — It’s now or never We shall stand together One by one This world is Sacred! I’m coming home War — It's now or never We shall stand together One by one This world is Sacred I’m coming home Coming home You chase in twilight And you know You will be on your own On your own The misery shown I’ll be alone in this hour I face the unknown Witness the end '' '''Интерлюдия: I’m bleeding, I’m fading Here in my final hour When long lost memories return And a voice keeps calling: «All dead and gone» It’s out of hand, life is in motion (I’m wishing, I’m fading) Time to wake up (Face the truth!) I’m sinking I'm drowning There's no doubt and no regret (Time to reveal now!)This is no illusion, It is real Carry on the flame, It’s not over now! Watch me, I will rise! (Time to reveal now!) I know I will not fail! Anymore... I’m the one forever All that really matters Blessed realm This world is Sacred I’m coming home War — It’s now or never We shall stand together One by one This world is Sacred! I’m coming home Yesterday’s gone There’s no today, no tomorrow I’m raised from the dead The ritual failed There, at the gates I’m left alone in this hour Driven insane I am left alone And now I drown in deepest shadows While the golden hall is sealed I'm wishing I'm fading And I’m part of the machine My eyes are the eyes of a dead man And feel the unholy stream The source of my power — T-Energy I’m in control! (I’m in control!) I will live forever All that really matters I’m the one This world is Sacred I’m coming home War — It’s now or never We shall stand together One by one This world is Sacred! (I’m coming home I spread my wings But keep on falling (I should have known) I can see it coming (The war is over) There's whispering in the wind (Just let me out of here!) There is no way (There is no end) While all the suffering goes on All that I know Is that I’m not insane (It’s not over) Смотрите также * Видео на YouTube — полный клип из концерта в игре, являющийся одновременно официальным клипом песни (но имеет намного худшее качество, нежели в самой игре). Примечания Категория:Музыка Категория:Геймплей Категория:Музыка в Sacred 2